


красное

by sharonagoeswild



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild
Summary: и все эти наркотики, что подкручивают гайки в твоей голове, и позволяют видеть мир в разы ярче — джексон их пробует конечно, блюет своей кровью (кислотно-желтой, как утверждает обдолбанный мозг) и свято верит, не признаваясь никому, что никакие наркотики не сравнятся с истинной парой.где ее только найти — загадка, для каждого своя. но джексон не отчаивается. только жмурится каждый раз, как прижимает к себе чье-то тело, надеясь увидеть мир иначе.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	красное

**Author's Note:**

> мир, в котором люди видят цвета, но очень-очень-очень слабо, по сути все — черно-белое, до встречи с истинной парой. любая физическая близость (от волнующего душу подержаться за ручки до секса) с парой изменяет цветовосприятие. не спрашивайте, я сама не придумала, как это работает.

джексон не отчаивается.

джексон никогда не отчаивается, это не в его стиле. мир прекрасен, даже если судьба с разгону лупит тебя по лицу — джексон только сплевывает кровь и улыбается. неиссякаемый запас оптимизма, дурацких шуток и сил двигаться дальше, несмотря ни на что, — это джексон, это в его стиле.

джексон любит деньги, секс и красный цвет.

из этой тройки ему по жизни перепадает только секс — в туалете прокуренного клуба или на задрипанной парковке. денег перманентно нет (а если они вдруг появляются — он без промедления спускает их на то, что считает важным), а красный цвет он в глаза не видел. как и все остальные цвета вообще-то.

нет, он, конечно, знает, что красный — это чуть более теплый оттенок серого, чем, например, синий. кровь на разбитых руках — красная, и любимая толстовка (подарок марка) тоже красная.

про красный джексону рассказывает марк. им по четырнадцать, у них на двоих — одно одеяло в приюте и все мечты общие. марк говорит “тебе идет красный” — и в его рассказах красный — это не ненавистный жгучий перец и не след от удара; красный — это яблоко, которым джексон угостил марка в его первый день в приюте, и румянец на его щеках. 

джексон решает, что красный не так уж и плох.

джексон себя окружает такими же пробивными, такими же  _ без-отчаянными _ , и вместе с ними выгрызает у судьбы кусок счастья за куском, и все ему мало, и все никак он не подавится.

марк всегда с ним, всегда рядом; марк видит цвета еще до их встречи и никогда об этом не говорит. джексон, отдавая ему свой первый поцелуй, почти не расстраивается, когда открывает глаза и продолжает видеть мир в оттенках серого. через год джексон отдает марку свой первый раз и расстраивается до ужаса, до злых слез, утопленных в подушку, когда мир не взрывается красками. расстраивается, но не отчаивается, потому что джексон никогда не отчаивается, а марк — отлично целуется.

бэмбэм прячет глаза за стеклышками очков причудливых форм, громко хохочет и флиртует с таким энтузиазмом, что джексон легко ведется даже на самые глупые шутки. бэмбэм все цвета безошибочно называет, может на глаз отличить оригинал от подделки и живет так, словно сегодня — последний день. у бэмбэма длинные ноги и острые щиколотки, джексон прикусывает кожу в этом месте и горит надеждой. мир остается серым — вместе они пытаются сделать вид, что все окей, утопить разочарование обоюдное в шутках и алкоголе. бэмбэм больше не дает к себе прикасаться, а джексон и не настаивает, только гладит его по отросшим волосам, когда тот навзрыд рыдает после очередного разочарования.

“очередное разочарование” бэмбэма с родинкой под глазом и длинной челкой; метр восемьдесят сплошной наивности и доброты. джексон его одного не бросает, заботится по мере сил и решительно выставляет из своей спальни, когда тот пытается так расплатиться по всем счетам. 

и наконец джинён, но это просто отдельная песня. с джинёном они целуются по пьяни и ничего не выходит, а потом джексон по трезвому целует его еще раз, и они как взрослые люди решают остаться друзьями.

иногда джексон думает, что соулмейта у него нет.

он ведь уже встретил всех самых классных людей в мире, и ни один из них не подарил ему цвета, окей? возможно, ему просто не судьба. 

но джексон не отчаивается.

он ходит на выставки, где тонкие лучи света проникают в сетчатку, заставляя мир по контурам расплываться цветными пятнами. и все эти наркотики, что подкручивают гайки в твоей голове и позволяют видеть мир в разы ярче — джексон их пробует, конечно, блюет своей кровью (кислотно-желтой, как утверждает обдолбанный мозг) и свято верит, не признаваясь никому, что никакие наркотики не сравнятся с истинной парой.

где ее только найти — загадка, для каждого своя. но джексон не отчаивается. только жмурится каждый раз, как прижимает к себе чье-то тело, надеясь увидеть мир иначе.

джебом — красивый и уставший от жизни; у него в глазах особые линзы, что стоят целое состояние, потому что джебом фотограф и ему нужно видеть истинные цвета в кадре. джебома в их компанию приводит джинён, они, вроде, учились где-то вместе, и он оседает как-то незаметно для всех в самом центре тусовки, становится неотъемлемой ее частью. бэмбэм шутит, что так нечестно — хён, как и все до него, тоже должен побывать в постели джексона, если хочет к ним, а джебом смотрит с вызовом из-под полуприкрытых век и джексон решает шутку пропустить мимо ушей.

джебом довольно пугающий, когда ему это нужно.

он художник (фотограф, вообще-то, но художник); он видит мир не так, как другие, не так, как все они, и дело даже не в цветах. джебом говорит о бесполезности концепции соулмейтов, пьет соджу не пьянея, перебивается мелкими заработками и делает потрясающие снимки (самые лучшие из них он никому не показывает).

джексон пытается его распиарить, приезжает посреди ночи к нему, потому что на душе паршиво, и совсем не думает о том, каково это — прижимать его к себе. 

потому что ну — вы вообще видели джебома? у них двоих ничего общего, ничего такого, что делало бы их лучшими друзьями или намекало как-то на то, что да, это оно — это он, твой соулмейт.

джексон об этом не думает — и все равно как-то неудачно рявкает на ёнджэ, доверчиво жмущегося к джебому, за что неожиданно получает болезненный тычок от марка.

джексон об этом не думает — и все равно обижается жутко, когда видит, как джебом и джинён секреты на двоих делят, низко склонив головы, и замолкают, стоит ему только приблизится.

джебом, он просто классный, окей? с ним просто хочется быть.

он красивый, и талантливый, и умный, с ним всегда интересно, его хочется слушать и нахваливать перед кучей знакомых — но только так, чтобы они издалека восхищались, а не лезли знакомиться, потому что он — джексона друг. или не друг. о таких мелочах джексон тоже не думает. джебом просто его, джексона, и точка.

вот он и лезет к джебому, вписывается решать его проблемы, маячит все время в поле зрения — notice me, hyung, перефразируя классиков — и ничего больше.

у джексона уходит шесть лет, чтобы осознать простые истины о своих чувствах, предложить джебому секс без обязательств, получить от него в челюсть, пьяным сделать джебому предложение, набить татуировки со всем значимым, что есть в его жизни, а потом полгода вымаливать прощение у смертельно обиженного джебома непонятно за что, выяснив в конце, что хён тогда был слишком пьян, чтобы понять, что сердечко на запястье предназначалось ему.

но даже тогда — он не отчаивается. 

ведь где-то по земле бродит его истинная пара и жить дальше нужно хотя бы ради встречи с ней.

когда югём рыдает на пороге его студии, потому что за один вечер он нашел своего соулмейта, а тот — своего, джексон думает, что ему еще возможно и повезло! с этими парами вечно какие-то проблемы. 

когда спустя почти год беспрерывной драмы джинён официально объявляет младших своими, джексон разве что слегка завидует, он бы тоже не отказался, чтобы его своим объявил кто-то классный, кто-то, с кем он моргнет — и увидит мир в цвете. но он не отчаивается, потому что в жизни не все сводится к этим дурацким цветам — еще есть музыка, которую джексон любит, пишет и даже порой вполне успешно выпускает в мир, и деньги, и крутые тачки, и крепкий алкоголь, и свои родные люди, с которыми он на тесной кухне, обливаясь соджу, пьет за любовь.

джебом не может быть его соулмейтом, никогда и ни за что. поэтому захмелевший джексон целует его не закрывая глаз.

у джебома на языке — вкус соджу, и он зубами прихватывает нижнюю губу джексона, и они вылизывают друг друга словно дорвавшиеся до первой любви подростки (кто-то, джексон готов поспорить, что это марк, снимает их на телефон, потому что они целуются прямо посреди джинёновой кухни и прямо посреди празднования чужой годовщины).

наутро, ворочаясь в теплой постели джексон чувствует, что ему лень, что все болит и занемело, словно половину его тела что-то отдавило; потом вспоминает  _ что _ именно давило на половину его тела и окончательно просыпается. он чувствует восторг от мысли, что переспал с джебомом, и ужас чувствует тоже — мысль одна, эмоций много, это же, мать его, им джебом!

где-то рядом что-то с грохотом валится на пол и громко мявкает кошка, и джексон от неожиданности распахивает глаза, даже не успев задаться вопросом, что он увидит перед собой.

и хорошо, что не успевает, потому что он видит ярко-желтое пятно света на стене и край синего в клетку пледа на самом себе, и где-то по краю зрения маячат босые смуглые ноги.

он даже не уверен, откуда знает слово “смуглые”, зато видит этот медовый оттенок кожи и не может в это поверить.

его мозг, слишком шокированный новизной окружающего мира, никак не может собрать логическую цепочку из трех последовательных событий; “джебом”, “секс” и “цвета” плавают где-то на краю сознания отдельными мыслями-образами и никак не хотят складываться в единое целое.

джексон садится на кровати, все еще слишком потерянный, когда джебом возвращается в комнату, держа в руках разбитый объектив камеры.

— ты чего? — спрашивает джексон. джебом поднимает на него глаза, щурится, открывает рот и закрывает его, взмахивает сломанным объективом, словно это должно что-то объяснить, и вдруг замирает.

— оно красное, — тупо пялится джебом на его запястье, как раз, где притаилось небольшое сердечко, набитое по молодости в его, джебомову, честь.

джексон переводит взгляд на татуировку.

и правда — красное.

  
  



End file.
